


Déjese querer

by JustAFrange



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sick Character, Venecolo, son novios y se aman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrange/pseuds/JustAFrange
Summary: Venezuela estaba enfermo, y Colombia no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.
Relationships: Colombia/Venezuela (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Déjese querer

“Venezuela, ¿Qué hace?”

Colombia estaba mirando fijamente a Venezuela, el cual se encontraba sentado en su lugar; en la gran mesa ovalada en la que tenían lugar las Conferencias de naciones. Venezuela se tensó un poco, como si supiese a que se refería Colombia. Movió su cabeza para luego verlo a los ojos.

“Pues espero a que la reunión empiece, ¿Qué más crees que hago?” Dijo, como si fuese algo obvio. Iba decir algo más, pero tosió un poco; su nariz estaba roja y se le notaba cansado.

Venezuela estaba enfermo, y Colombia no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

“¿Te vas a sentar o te vas a quedar ahí parado como un poste?” Dijo el de pelo oscuro, su voz sonaba un poco nasal también. “Porque si eso vas a hacer mejor ve a hacerlo a otra parte, quiero un poco de paz.”

‘Tan dulce como siempre…’ Pensó Colombia, examinado mejor a su compañero con sus ojos verdosos. Este debería estar descansando, no asistiendo a una reunión en la que seguro se iba a poner a pelear. “Debería irse a descansar Rafael, esforzarse de mas solo le va a empeorar.”

Venezuela hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos. “A vaina, ¿Ya vas a empezar?”

“Solo digo, no quiero que después se sienta peor Rafael.” Insistió Colombia, colocando una mano en su frente, estaba caliente. “¡Esta hirviendo!” Exclamó, cada vez más preocupado por la salud del contrario. 

El de lentes le dio un golpe a su mano para quitársela de la frente. “No no, nada de ‘Rafael’, deja la ladilla David.” Le respondió Venezuela con un tono molesto, no necesitaba ni quería que el colombiano se preocupara por él. Él no era un niño que necesitaba que lo cuidaran, era una gran nación que podía aguantar una simple gripe con fiebre.

David lo miró preocupado. Justo se estaba acercando Uruguay, que se sentaba al lado de Venezuela. Colombia tomó la silla antes que él y lo miró. “Hoy me sentare al lado de Venezuela, espero no sea problema.”

Uruguay le regresó la mirada, luego a Venezuela (que parecía que le iba gritar de todo a Colombia) y se encogió de hombros, le parecía mejor alejarse de esas peleas de pareja. Cuando se fue Colombia se sentó a su lado, mejor estar cerca por si pasaba algo. 

“Mano que intenso eres, echa pa’ lla’” Venezuela le hizo un gesto para que se alejara un poco, le incomodaba tener al contrario tan cerca. Colombia, al notar que Rafael no le estaba exigiendo que se fuera, se quedó dónde estaba, listo para empezar la reunión y vigilar a Venezuela.

‘Odiaría si algo le pasara a Rafael…’ Pensó mientras que lo veía de reojo. Aunque se mostraba siempre amargado cuando alguien se preocupada por él, Colombia sabía que en el fondo Venezuela apreciaba los gestos de los demás. Solo que no quería causarle problemas a nadie. ‘Tan considerado como siempre…’ 

Venezuela tosió un poco más y unos minutos de silencio después la Conferencia comenzó.

…

Ya iban a por la mitad y la tos de su compañero solo parecía que empeoraba. La mayoría estaba ignorando la enfermedad del latino, pero algunos se mostraban molestos ante las interrupciones que ocasionaban su tos. Canadá hasta le sugirió a Venezuela que descansara un poco, pero este decidió ignorarlo como hacían todos siempre.

Colombia lo iba monitoreando de vez en cuando, y pudo apreciar como poco a poco el venezolano se apoyaba mas en la mesa, hasta caer dormido sobre esta con sus brazos cruzados; sus lentes estaban torcidos por la posición y su expresión serena.

‘No iba a durar mucho más igualmente…’ Dijo Colombia internamente, apreciando al venezolano.

En cuanto empezó el breve receso Colombia comenzó su plan y se encargó de llevar a Venezuela a una de las oficinas de aquel gran edificio donde se daban las Conferencias. Lo removió lentamente de su posición para cargarlo entre sus brazos, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara sobre su pecho.

Al llegar a la oficina Colombia abrió la puesta silenciosamente, para luego depositar con cuidado a Venezuela en un sofá que había ahí. Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y se la puso encima, para abrigarlo mejor.

‘Cuando le veo así se ve tan tranquilo… como si no le pasara nada…’ Y era verdad, cuando Venezuela dormía parecía que no le pasaba nada malo en su día a día. Pero la triste realidad era que todo tipo de cosas malas le pasaban a diario, cosas que emporaban su salud tanto física como mental. En los últimos años su salud había decaído notablemente, aunque no podía hacer nada para mejorar.

De repente le inundó un sentimiento de tristeza, una que le trasmitía esa persona que dormía pacíficamente en el sofá. Lo conocía prácticamente de toda la vida, habían luchado lado a lado, conocía hasta el último detalle de él; pero aun así no era capaz de ofrecerle la ayuda necesaria para verlo mejorar. Por mucho tiempo vio como cambió, pasando de un tipo alegre capaz de todo, a alguien más serio, más amargado y triste. Su cambio le afectó mucho, no podía con el pensamiento de que aquel hombre que apreciaba se encontraba mal por una situación política, social y económica que causaron unos meros humanos, y que ahora le estaban costando su tranquilidad y salud.

Por eso intentaba todo lo que podía, intentaba día a día ser mejor para Venezuela, para ofrecerle lo que podía. Y aunque el venezolano a veces lo trataba con indiferencia y aparente molestia, sabía que en el fondo de todo su acto con mal humor estaba agradecido.

Venezuela podía actuar con todos, pasar desapercibido. Pero no con Colombia, quien conocía las profundidades de su alma. 

Se acercó a Rafael y le quitó unos mechones de aquel cabello tan oscuro de la frente, esta seguía caliente. Colombia bajó a la altura de el contrario y lo miró aun con ese peso en el corazón. Luego besó suavemente su frente, esperando que quizás el afecto le reconfortara en sus sueños.

Acarició su cabellera, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de tocar su cabello. Le traía recuerdos de tiempos pasados, cuando los dos eran mucho más cercanos.

“Coño marico, que meloso eres.” Colombia se sorprendió al escuchar la voz adormilada de Venezuela, el cual había abierto un poco los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero no sabía bien si era por el beso o la enfermedad. “No dejas de joder hasta que consigues lo que quieres ¿Verdad?” Dijo sarcásticamente, intentando levantarse.

Pero Colombia fue más rápido y lo empujó de regreso al sofá, para que se mantuviese acostado. Aún estaba cerca de su rostro.

“David ya, que tenemos que regresar a la mardicienta conferencia.” Venezuela miró alrededor, intentando ignorar la cercanía de ambos y movió un poco las cejas, pensando en que iba a decir. “¿A dónde coño e’ la madre me trajiste David? No joda, ¿De paso como coño me trajiste pa’ ca’?” Ahora si se veía un poco más molesto.

Colombia respiró hondo y se alejó un poco, quedándose al lado del latino. “Quédese aquí Rafael, está enfermo y necesita descansar.” Su tono fue suave, lleno de preocupación, y la mirada que lo acompañó hizo que Venezuela reconsiderara por un momento en si regresar o no. “Yo también me quedare aquí… déjeme cuidar de usted.”

Venezuela se quedó callado, tenía ceño fruncido mientras que observaba al colombiano, luego respiró hondo y soltó un sonido de exasperación.

“Está bien pues, si así me dejas en paz.” Se acomodó en el sofá y colocó sus brazos debajo de la chaqueta que le arropaba.

Colombia no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando los dos estaban a solas él podía notar el cambio de actitud en Venezuela, además parecía entender que lo que más necesitaba era un descanso antes de seguir trabajando. 

“No me mires con esa cara de pajuo que me voy.” Colombia se rio ante ese comentario y Venezuela sonrió levemente. Rafael se había quedado mirando su sonrisa, pero no iba a admitir que estaba observando el rostro del contrario.

“Está bien, está bien, déjeme traerle un poco de agua y unas pastillas, usted descanse mientras tanto.”

…

Los siguientes minutos Colombia hizo todo lo que pudo por Venezuela, le llevó unas pastillas con un vaso de agua; se sentó a su lado en el suelo y empezó a hablarle sobre su semana, para distraerlo. Venezuela permaneció callado, pero con una expresión tranquila, relajándose cada vez más mientras escuchaba como el colombiano había limpiado el monte de una hacienda. Tenía que admitir que la presencia cálida del colombiano le hacía sentir mejor, acompañado en su soledad.

Un rato después David colocó de nuevo su mano en la frente del contrario, revisando como estaba su fiebre. Pero Rafael tomó su mano con cuidado y la deslizó a su mejilla, para que Colombia la acariciara. “No digas nada…” Dijo en voz baja, mientras que lo mirada con esos ojos amarillos verdosos. No quería que hiciera todo un show de una vaina tan simple.

El acto sorprendió a Colombia, pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Venezuela; viéndolo con una cálida sonrisa mientras que este se relajaba y cerraba los ojos. Aunque era algo simple ambos apreciaban el contacto, era un momento que solo ellos dos podían disfrutar; una intimidad que aun permanecía entre ambos.

“No pensaba decirle nada…” Le respondió en voz baja, soltando una risita y sintiendo con su mano lo caliente que estaba la mejilla del contrario. Cuando vio que se había dormido se acercó y besó su mejilla. ‘Tan agridulce…’ Pensó para sí mismo, retirado su mano con cuidado de la mejilla del contrario y acomodándose al lado del sofá.

No podía evitar ser cariñoso con él, por mucho que Venezuela le dijera que dejara las mariconadas, Colombia no podía evitar amarlo. Aunque ambos tenían defectos, problemas personales y conflictos políticos de por medio nada podía evitar que el colombiano peleara hasta el final por el venezolano.

Y es que lo que David sentía por Rafael no podía cambiar, por mucho que este fuese cortante con él. Nada iba a cambiar que David amaba profundamente a Rafael. Un amor que ha tenido años para madurarse como un vino y que los unía a los dos.

Actualmente su relación era complicada, y podía ser que se iba a complicar más, pero el lazo iba a seguir ahí. Iba a tomar más que eso para hacer cambiar los sentimientos de ambos.

Un rato después David también se quedó dormido, descansando al lado de Rafael, el cual dormía con una tranquilidad que no sentía desde hace bastante tiempo. 

…

Colombia sintió que alguien lo movía del hombro, abrió los ojos y miró a su lado. Venezuela estaba sentado en el sofá, con la chaqueta de Colombia en un brazo y con el otro lo movía levemente.

“Ya esta vaina se terminó, en un rato nos van a botar de acá” Venezuela lo miró con tranquilidad, no se veía molesto. Más bien se veía mucho más sano que en la mañana.

David se rio un poco y se levantó para estirarse, Rafael aun lo miraba fijamente y en silencio.

“Gracias.”

Colombia se quedó quieto y volteo a ver a Venezuela, sin poder creer aun esas palabras que salieron de su boca. Este le regresó la mirada, pero luego la esquivó, con un poco de pena.

“Gracias por… ¡Ya sabes pues! Preocuparte y cuidar de mi” Dijo mientras se reía un poco, Rafael se reía cuando estaba nervioso.

David lo miró por un momento y le sonrió con amor. “Gracias a usted, Rafael.”

Venezuela lo observó algo extrañado. “¿Gracias por qué? Yo solo me enfermé por pajuo y me dejé cuidar.” Colombia se rio con más ganas, la cara confundida de Venezuela siempre era algo que le causaba gracia. De toda la vida había sido así.

“Bueno, usted mismo lo dijo…” David se acercó a Rafael y colocó su mano en su mejilla, como había hecho antes. Al ver que el venezolano no le quitaba la mano prosiguió.

“Gracias a usted por dejarse cuidar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fluff - “Get in bed, you’re sick” “I’ll look after you” 
> 
> Ame escribir esto, me dio mucha alegría verlos tan juntitos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!!


End file.
